Fly With Me
by PartOfTheCity
Summary: Peter, like everyone else, has a past. Will his past come back to him and ruin his plan? WIll he get what he wants? Will Henry be saved? Peter/OC and I may or may not follow along with the story, depends on my mood when I am writing.
1. Chapter 1

Lily tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Maybe it was him trying to enter her dreams or the fact of the rumors of about him, but she most definitely knows that she will not be getting any shut-eye tonight. Deciding to go on a midnight stroll, she got out of bed and put on her coat and moccasins. Lily quietly walked around Storybrooke for a while. After her iPod died within the first hour, she took out the headphones and walked to Granny's. She was hoping it will still be open, slim chance, but she was walking around aimlessly so it couldn't hurt to check. She heard voices talking about something as she was just about to round the corner. She stopped and hid from the people when she heard one of them say his name.

"I'm not sure if they will ever come back. I was reading in the library about Neverland. It sounds like he won't come back."

"He is the dark one, he is powerful. He'll come back Belle. Don't you worry." Ruby reassured Belle.

"You don't understand. The way he said goodbye. He sounded like he was going to die there. That we will never see each other again." Belle collapsed in a chair outside Granny's.

"Don't give up hope. That's what you _always_ say. That's what Snow says. It's true. Hope and love is just as powerful as magic." Ruby reassured.

"But I was reading about a boy on the island named Peter Pan. He is one terrible person. He is more powerful than Rumple... I'm scared, Ruby, terribly scared."

"They are all going to be coming back with Henry. Gold, Snow, Charming, Hook, Emma, Regina. They will all come back from Neverland. They _always_ find a way."

Lily decided to make herself known now. She silently walked up to the two ladies and cleared her throat.

"Is Granny's open?" She asked, timidly, feeling bad about interrupting and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sorry honey. It isn't" Ruby said

"Okay." Lily said as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"This is a private conversation, love. Can you please leave?" Belle asked politely.

"I would but your conversation concerns me." Lily replied.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Ruby asked a tad shocked at the innocent looking girl.

"Well... You are outside. I just overheard you say something that interested me." The young girl answered.

"Sorry, I don't know who you think you are, but you need some manners, child." Belle said.

"That's not how it works in Neverland. If you hear it, you hear it."

"Excuse me?" Ruby said defensively. Belle looked intrigued and saw a glimmer of hope through this young girl.

"You heard me. Neverland."

"How?" Belle asked, her curious nature getting the better of her.

"Long story, no time."

"How do you know you aren't working for Pan?" Ruby said

"Because I was here under the curse, ask anybody, ask Mary Margaret, check the records for a Lily Henderson. Plus, I don't want to go back there."

"Why?"

"Long story-"

"No time." Belle nodded with understanding. Being Belle, she sees the good in everyone. Belle carefully looked into the young girls dark brown eyes. She sees hurt and experience along with innocence, curiosity, and goodness, everything a child has. Belle pitied the young girl. Not knowing where to beginning, she stayed quiet in hopes that this young girl will be the key to her Rumple's return.

"Why did they go? Why doesn't everybody know?" Lily asked

"Greg and Tamara took Henry to Neverland, I don't know why they did through. And they went to find him and take him back. We don't want chaos. We are trying to keep things under control." Ruby answered.

"Henry isn't with Tamara and Greg."

"How do you know?"

"Peter has him. Trust me. I know that boy like the back of my hand. He is using each and everyone of them."

"How do you know?"

"I had to live with Pan on that island. He likes to have control over _everything_. He is obsessed with power and magic. Like every boy, he likes playing his games. Whether it is with his sword or a mind game, he _always_ gets his way, somehow, someway. He _always _has a plan. That boy is a quick-thinker. Plus, he is _always_ ten steps ahead of everyone else. If what you say is true, then we don't have time. You just have to trust me when I say that there isn't much time. Pan isn't the most well behaved boy."

"Are you saying Henry is in danger?" Ruby said

"No. _All_ of them are."

"Who are you?" Belle asked.

"Tiger Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

_She was running through the forest. Her feet picking up dirt as she quickly ran back to her tribe's camp. Big Chief watched as he saw his daughter run back from the jungle. He told her many times not to venture off in there, but she never once listened._

_"Tiger Lily." He motioned her towards him. "What did I tell you?"_

_"Not to go in the jungle." She said, embarrassment evident as the tribe watched their interaction._

_"Exactly. Why is it that I always tell you and you never listen?" He told her as he lead them into the privacy of the Chief's teepee. _

_"But I got some dream-shade and some squid ink for you! Now you can take down the invaders!" She said as she took out two pouches and handed them to her father. After all, this is going to be her tribe to command, she has to protect them._

_"This isn't your worry Tiger Lily. You have to stop eavesdropping, you are going to get yourself in trouble one day." He worriedly looked down at his daughter._

_"I was trying to help and protect this tribe. I am going to take your spot after-all. You told me so yourself."_

_"Just like your mother. So adventurous and so powerful. But-"_

_"I am only trying to help." She said defeated as she slumped down onto the floor. _

_"Child, I need you to understand that all my actions are with the utmost love and affection. That I am only trying to keep you safe and out of harms way." He said kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"Fine," She sighed as she gestured to the two pouches. "just remember to use these. The squid ink can paralyze the most powerful of beings and the dream-shade is deadly. One drop and you die, understand?"_

_"Yes child." He chuckled. His daughter very much reminded him of his late wife. So much energy, so much intelligence. He never could handle her. He smiled at the times of him having to handle both girls at the same time. "Now I have an announcement for the tribe." _

_Big Chief got up and smiled, noticing his daughter still on the ground. Antics, exactly like her mother's. _

_"The announcement is for the ENTIRE tribe." He clarified to his daughter. Tiger Lily reluctantly got up and followed her father outside, where the rest of the tribe was already gathered._

_Big Chief squared his shoulders looking more intimidating. This matter is involving his daughter. He needs to look frightening, even though he is like a giant teddy bear on the inside. He cleared his throat._

_"Now we all know why we are gathered here today." He started, "This matter is very much vital to the survival of this tribe."_

_"That's why I got dream-shade and squid ink!" Tiger Lily interjected innocently. All the boys in the tribe had terrified faces._

_"That's not why we are gathered here today, Tiger Lily." All the boys looked relieved. Tiger Lily had a confused look on her face then. If it wasn't about the invaders, then what was it about? _

_The chief took Tiger Lily's hand and held it tight. He looked at her confused face. She was thinking why was he holding her hand like life depended on it or as if she is going to run?  
__"We are gathered here today because I have made a decision on my daughter's husband."  
__He squeezed her hand reassuringly. He was afraid to look down at his daughter's face and see betrayal and hurt and overall disappointment. However though her face did show all those emotions, the most prominent one was anger. Anger at her father for not telling her. Anger at her father in general for such idea._

_"I have chosen Mojag as my daughter's husband." he announced. Mojag looked smug as he proudly walked to the chief and did not maintain eye contact as a sign of respect. The look of disgust on Tiger Lily's face wiped the smug look clean off of Mojag's face. He stood besides the Chief with a smirk. He liked a challenge and he most certainly liked to have power and control. He knew the Chief knew that Tiger Lily can stand on her own and lead this tribe. He must thank the little birdy that put the thought inside Chief's head about his daughter's vulnerability. _

_The three walked back into the Chief's tent. That was when Tiger Lily exploded. _

_"How can you let this happen to me? This is exactly what you and mother wanted to prevent! This is not fair, you hypocrite! I don't want to marry anyone right now, especially not Mojag!" She honestly did not care if he heard her hatred and disgust for him, he already knew. "He would be a horrible leader. His name literally means 'never silent' and that is not a lie. He can't keep a secret, he is horrible at planning, he would be too loud for an attack, and he is a bully! How can you just do that to me?!" She finished as she felt her eyes become watery. _

_"Tiger Lily," Big Chief said as he took a step forward trying to comfort his little girl, with that Tiger Lily took a step back "I am doing this for your own good. Mojag can protect you. He is the best warrior in the tribe."_

_"He may have bronze, but he needs brains to run a tribe, which, by the way, you said I would run with or without the husband, which would be of my choosing!"_

_"That is why you should be married. You can be the brains, and he the bronze. It works out perfectly and you are safe and protected."_

_"No I am not! He won't listen to me. He will lead the tribe into a situation blindly! He will lead the tribe to turmoil! Mojag can't protect me when he gets himself killed!"_

_"Enough!" Big Chief said, not liking the thought of his daughter in danger, "You will marry Mojag and that is final."_

_"This is exactly what you and mom were trying to escape!" She yelled as she ran out of the teepee and into the jungle with tears in her eyes._

* * *

"I'm going back to Neverland." Lily said with determination.

"No. It's too dangerous. We can not loose another person from Storybrooke." Ruby said

"I have to go. I have unfinished business."

"What 'unfinished' business?" Belle asked.

"One that can help save everyone. I just need a couple of things and I will be on my way off tomorrow night." Lily said with full determination as she got up from her chair.

"No. You can't risk your life for my desires." Belle said.

"I'm not. I'm going for a selfish reason, for myself, which happens to be able to help you."

"How are you going to get there?" Belle asked, "They used the last magic bean."

"I have my ways." Lily said, she didn't fully know how to get back to Neverland, just something about Pan's shadow that Felix and Peter told her.

"Do you need any help?" Belle asked kindly to Lily.

Lily nodded. "I'll come to you, don't worry. Now, you two get some sleep. Don't need you two exhausted when I ask for help!" Lily said as she walked off.

"She sounds like my mother." Ruby said as she put the chairs back up.

"Well... I can tell she's been through enough in her lifetime." Belle told Ruby.

"How?"

"The way she reacted to Neverland wasn't exactly excitement."

* * *

_Tiger Lily ran until she reached the cave. Baelfire was surprised to see Tiger Lily enter the cave. She usually only comes once a day and she usually is all happy and energetic. But, this time she was crying. She ran into his arms, bawling about the marriage. They sat down on the cave's ground with her in his arms crying for a while until Baelfire asked,_

_"What's wrong Tiger Lily?"_

_"My dad wants me to marry someone who I don't love. He says he is protecting me and it's for the betterment of the tribe, but I don't believe it." She sniffled._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I have a feeling Mojag put him up to this. Something about putting me in danger unless he lets him marry me or something like that..."_

_"Or it's just your imagination and he really just wants to protect you... __I wish my papa will come here and protect me. Save me from this island, you know? You should feel lucky and grateful, Tiger Lily." He said__  
_

_"True, I should, but... I can't afford to think like that. My tribe is on the line." Tiger Lily said to Baelfire as she got up and started to walk out of the cave._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I don't know, somewhere I can think."_

_"Don't go out there alone, Tiger Lily. It's dangerous."_

_"I need time alone, to think. Please don't follow me. Don't worry I'll be fine. I promise. I never break my promises."_

_"Okay. Just be careful okay?." He pleaded_

_"I will." She said as she walked away._

* * *

Lily walked in search of the Blue fairy. Not her favorite fairy, ever since she heard about Tinker Bell, but she needed her desperately.

"Mother Superior?" She asked the woman, who opened the church's door.

"Yes?"

"I'm Lily. I'm not sure if you remember me during the Miners' Day festival or not, but I helped Astrid make candles."

"Oh yes! You were plenty of help. Thank you. Now, why are you here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked concerned.

"I have to ask for a little favor and you may or may not shut the door on me. But, I have an awfully good reason!"

"What do you want, child?"

"May I have some pixie dust, please?"

"Sorry I can't give you any." As Mother Superior was about the shut the door on her face, Lily shot out her foot and hand to stop the door.

"But you didn't hear my reason!"

"We fairies are very protective of our pixie dust, we don't just give it out like that!"

"Jeez for the lady, who is supposedly head of the good magic, you sure are mean and unjust."

"Fine. Why do you want it?"

"To go to Neverland."

"No. Now leave."

"But I'm the one that can save them. I know the land and Peter Pan like the back of my hand."

"Who are you?"

"Lily-"

"No, not in Storybrooke."

"Tiger Lily. I have to take back what is mine from Pan. I need to go make sure they come back safe and sound."

"What makes you think you can come knocking on my door asking for pixie dust, when I don't even give it to other fairies?"

"Because unlike them, I have a mission that will help save lives, and unlike them I have a two tiny, minuscule vials, which all I am asking you to do, is fill them up and I will be on my way off tomorrow. You can even be there when I leave to make sure I am going to Neverland. You have my word."

"Fine. Give me the vials and I will fill them up." Lily took the chain off her neck and handed the necklace with two vials to Mother Superior.

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Where are you going?"

"To visit someone."

"Who?"

"Why are you so nosy? You should be happy. Now I won't know where you keep your pixie dust."

"Because I can be. Now, who are you going to see?"

"The Mad Hatter."

* * *

**Hey you lovelies! I forgot to say this in my last chapter so...**

**I don't own anything that is in Once Upon A Time, I only own the ideas which come out of my head, brain, heart, and soul.**

**Now... Why do you think she wants to talk to the Mad Hatter? I don't even know. I just thought it would be cool because I LOVE Jefferson! Now I will stop procrastinating and work on my English essay and then watch the next OUAT because as you can tell, I love me some OUAT. So totally excited! You have no idea! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Lenno was shocked when he heard of the announcement that his love is being engaged. The woman, the daughter of the Chief, had this terrified and outraged look on her face. She searched for Lenno in the crowd of her tribe. Her father is forcing her to marry another man, whom she did not love. After the Chief ended the tribe meeting, she walked off into the forest to a tree. She heard the steady sounds of the beating drums slowly disappear as she approached a tree by the river. Part of the tree formed into a face of an old woman. The face looked concerned at the younger girl's face. The girl began to talk._

_"Grandmother Willow, what do I do? My father will never let me not marry Kocoum, nonetheless marry Lenno. What do I do?"_

_"Whatever your heart desires child."_

_"But-"_

_"Do you truly love Lenno?" The girl nodded._

_"Do you want happiness?" The girl nodded._

_"Are you willing to make other's unhappy for your happiness?"_

_She reluctantly replied to the tree. "To be with Lenno, then yes."_

_"Okay, bring him inside my trunk before the sun sets. I will take you to another place. A place where you two can live together."_

_"Thank you Grandmother Willow!"_

_"My pleasure, my dear Pocahontas."_

* * *

Lily knocked on a door. She waited for a while. No one answered. She knocked louder. Jefferson eventually opened the door bearing a baseball hat.

"Ugh! Lily, what are you doing here at this time of night?" They knew each other long before the curse. He met her when he accidentally traveled to Neverland instead of the Enchanted Forest. The failed attempt led him to her tribe's land. She took him to safety and helped him get back to Wonderland. Now he lets Lily sometimes watches Paige, his daughter, when he has to go somewhere. Paige looked up to Lily like an older sister, so he let her stay at their house plenty of times.

"Actually, it's early morning."

"Right." He rolled his eyes as he let her in.

"And I need some information and answers."

"Is it about your trouble to come at a normal hour of the day?"

"No."

"Damn... What is it?"

"It's about Neverland."

"Neverland?"

She nodded. "Neverland."

"What about it?"

"Can you transport me with your hat or do I have to call upon the shadow?"

"Shadow. You know Pan won't let you come and go without his permission."

"Yes, I know. Is Peter still... You know, Peter?" The Mad Hatter had _many_ failed attempts prior to the curse and after Tiger Lily left Neverland to get back to his daughter.

"Yes. Still very much 'Peter' last time I went. Still very sore and conflicted on the subject of you."

"Hey, can you talk to me while I'm there?"

"What are you expecting long distance phone calls?"

"I'll take that as a no... Can I use myself to summon the shadow?"

"Maybe. Slim chance though. You matured. You're a teenage girl," She gave him a look. "You are older, plus I don't know if Pan will let you back on the island ever since-"

"I know...But I need to get back. I need to get back what is rightfully mine though. So...-" She said suggestively.

"NO. No. No. No. No. And no. You will not use my daughter to summon that thing! What if that thing takes her away instead of you?!"

"I have a plan Jefferson! She won't get hurt! I have everything planned out."

"And what do you propose that?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Pocahontas was leading Lenno to Grandmother Willow._

_"She said she can take us away to another place where we can be together." Pocahontas continued on with explaining to Lenno about Grandmother Willows proposal. _

_"Can't we just try to talk to your father? Maybe he will-"_

_"Already tried. He said no."_

_"But the tribe... You need to be there help lead."_

_"Father and Kocoum will never let me lead the tribe. Plus now," she said, stopping and taking his hands in hers" we can see new lands, have new adventures. We can be together."_

_"But-"_

_"Maybe we can start our own tribe wherever we are going." _

_"How would that be possible?"_

_"I don't know... All I know is that anything is possible if you just believe. That is what my mother told me when I was younger."_

_"If not your father, do you really want to leave your mother behind?"_

_"No. But I will do anything to be with you." She said smiling up at him as she pulled in the direction of the wise tree._

_"Me too." He smiled. He did not want his love to regret anything, especially leaving her life behind here._

_"Good. We are here."_

_"Stop." Pocahontas and Lenno heard behind them. They turned around to find Kocoum pointing a bow and arrow at them. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked roughly. _

_"I'm going to be to happy." She said confidently as she took Lenno's hand. Lenno stood tall. With his stature, he looked intimidating, like his name, he looked like a real "man." Kocoum felt threatened by him. He felt weaker standing next to him. He lowered his weapon. Kocoum wished to have a woman look at him with such awe, love, and desire as Pocahontas looked at Lenno. He wished he can look at a woman the way Lenno looked at Pocahontas._

_"Go. Go far. Before your father catches up and sees you two."_

_"Thank you Kocoum!" Pocahontas told Kocoum as she hugged him. He smiled down at her. He looked around and came around a patch of flowers. He plucked three of them out. He gave one to Lenno, one to Pocahontas, and kept the last one. _

_"Take these as a peace offering. If I were to send more people your way, please take care of them. I don't fully trust the way your father is running the tribe."_

_"Thank you." Lenno told Kocoum._

_"We will. Stay safe." Pocahontas added._

_"You too. Now hide. I'll lead the men and the Chief back to the camp. Take care of her Big Chief." The two lovers hid up in a tree before the men finally caught up to Kocoum. _

_"Where is my daughter?" The Chief roughly asked Kocoum._

_"They got away." The Chief looked at the flower in Kocoum's hand. _

_"They got away or you let them go."_

_"They ran off."_

_"Okay, all men spread out. I need to deal with her and that treacherous boy she ran off with."_

_"No. Let them go. Let them run off."_

_"That is no punishment, Kocoum. If you want to be Chief of this tribe, you need to learn-"_

_"The biggest punishment a father can give a child is no punishment at all."_

_"True but-"_

_"You need to look out for your children's and your tribe's happiness."_

_"Very well..." The chief motioned for the men to lower their weapons and follow him back to the camp towards the beating drums. After a while, Lenno climbed down from the tree and caught Pocahontas, who insisted on Lenno catching her. _

_"'Big Chief?' I like that name." Lenno teased Pocahontas. She playfully slapped him as she ran towards the hollow hole in Grandmother Willow's trunk. Lenno chased after her. They both stopped right in front of the wise tree. They took each other's hand and squeezed it. They looked at each other and smiled._

_The two lovers entered the trunk of the magically tree, admiring the tiger lilies they were holding. Soon enough the two were transported to a place that they soon will learn to call, Neverland._

* * *

After finally getting Jefferson to let Paige summon the shadow and retrieving the vials from Mother Superior, who only frowned at the young girl, it was around 9 in the morning. Lily was exhausted after spending the whole night, walking, persuading, and planning. She sat down on her bed. "Maybe if I just shut my eyes..." she mumbled to herself. No such luck. For, as always, she is transported to the Pan's camp back in Neverland. He has been trying to contact ever since the curse broke. She used to always go to Archie's because she had a sleeping problem. Now she knows why. She could never sleep peacefully before and after the curse. If you think about it, the curse was a miracle or a blessing of sorts to her. She at least got some sleep without Pan trying to terrorize her through dreams. Pan did not know where and who she was. She quickly sat back up and ran her fingers through her hair. Neverland. A place she thought she never have to go back to. Never is suppose to be an awfully long time.

* * *

Peter grimaced as he once again failed at contacting Tiger Lily. He smirked as he thought it was funny that the most kindest of people can hold such a grudge towards others. He glanced at Tamara's list once more trying to find a Tiger Lily. But not once did he see her name. If she wasn't in Storybrooke, where could she be? He checked in the Enchanted Forest and in Wonderland. The boy even checked everywhere in America. But no such luck.

She was never good at hide and seek because she giggled too much for him not to find her. Her giggles were infectious to him. He could listen to it for days. But, ever since that one moment, he looked her differently. She soon looked at him differently, too. She vowed to never come back to Neverland. To him, never is an awfully long time. For Peter Pan, it's been long enough.

* * *

**OHHHH SNAP! This week's episode was... SPICY! Haha... Am I the only one who thinks Prince Eric is in the cage and not Ariel? Leave a review on your theories!**

******I don't own anything that is in Once Upon A Time, I only own the ideas which come out of my head, brain, heart, and soul. **

******THANKS DANDELIONS FOR READING THIS! I APPRECIATE Y'ALL SO MUCH! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Tiger Lily kept walking away from Baelfire's cave and the tribe's camp. She did not want to feel guilty or feel reprimanded, so she kept walking until she got to Mermaid's Lagoon. Obviously she knew not to go near the water so she stayed sitting off to the side, right near the edge of the jungle. She started to silently cry by herself. Just wanting to get the emotions out and then get back to Baelfire's cave, she kept crying._

_"What's wrong dearie?" She heard coming from in front her. There was a mermaid with a concern expression painted on her face. But we all know she wasn't really concerned. The mermaid just wants to kill her... Maybe eat her depending on if she is of the siren variety. _

_"None of your beeswax!" Tiger Lily said and with a humph she turned her body sideways away from the mermaid. _

_"Don't be rude to someone who wants to help you child!" She said, as she tried to reach for Tiger Lily._

_"My papa told me not to talk to mermaids, fairies, or... actually anyone outside of the tribe really."_

_"I don't see your father around. Why don't you come here?" Reaching her hands out again and motioned her to come to her._

_Tiger Lily shook her head again, stubbornly._

_"Why you stubborn little brat! Come here!" The mermaid said jumping up and just grazing Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily quickly stood up and slowly took out her tomahawk while she was backing up. The mermaid kept jumping trying to get her and she soon we joined by three other mermaids. With all their splashing, Tiger Lily was getting soaked. Tiger Lily raised her tomahawk ready to throw it at the evil incarnates while she was backing up when she bumped into something. That something was a someone and that someone was laughing. She turned around to find a boy in tattered clothing, smirking. _

_"What's going on here girls?" He said walking around the teary eyed Tiger Lily with such arrogance and power towards the mermaids. The mermaids shied away from him. _

_"They were trying to kill me!" Tiger Lily exclaimed outraged by the boy. He turned to face his attention to the young Indian._

_"They were just having some little fun, right girls?" He said as he lowered her tomahawk gently._

_"Yeah, we were only trying to drown her." One mermaid replied._

_"See? Just some fun and games!" He said with smug. _

_Tiger Lily huffed and turned around to walk away. The boy took her wrist and turned her back around. She struggled against his grip. She stopped all attempts of escaping his grasp when he cleared his throat. She looked up to his face._

_"Fire. I like fire." He said. And with that, she surprised him by stomping on his foot, making him let go of her, and ran away._

_She was trying to control her breathing, which in turn, trying to control her emotions. Today was not her day. She slowed down and turned to see if he was following her. She turned to face forward when she almost bumped into the boy again. _

_"How did you...?" She said pointed behind confused on how he caught up so fast. _

_He chuckled and then his face became serious. _

_"Are you okay?" He asked._

_"Mermaids tried to kill me and you were laughing and okay with it. Now you ask if I'm okay?" she asked flabbergasted at the boy._

_"No. I'm asking if you were okay because you were crying."_

_"I am soaking because of the mermaids, not because I was crying."_

_"You were crying before all that."_

_"How did you..." She was perplexed."Were you watching me?"_

_"You can say that, Tiger Lily."_

_"Who are you? How did you know my name?"_

_"I know everything about this island dolly. Oh! Where are my manners?" He held out his hand. "I'm Peter Pan." _

* * *

After taking a shower, which will be the last one in a while, Lily walked to Mr. Gold's shop. Belle looked up when she heard the front door of the shop open. She smiled when she saw Lily, who smiled and waved at her.

"Hi Lily, what can I do for you?" Belle asked

"I am looking for a necklace or should I say necklaces that look like this." Lily said as she held out a drawing of two necklaces almost intertwined, but halfway it stops so that the chain is in the middle of the pendant. She drew it before she came to the pawn shop.

"Sorry sweetie haven't seen that anywhere around here."

"Can I look around? I know he has it! I gave it to Rumplestiltskin when we made a deal. I gave him the necklaces and he gave me to a loving family."

"Those necklaces were important?"

"Very."

"Why?"

"Long story-"

"No time. I get it. Let's get started searching then! Right love?"

"Yeah." Lily said smiling. She was glad to meet Belle. Her kindness was something she really wished she encountered in her life more. She's going to miss that when she goes to Neverland.

They searched for over three hours and still no luck in finding the necklaces.

"I found something!" Lily said.

"What the necklaces?"

"No. A dagger and a tomahawk."

"A dagger and a tomahawk?" Belle asked confused on why Lily was so excited about the two weapons.

"Yes."

"And this helps?"

"It's no ordinary dagger and tomahawk. The tomahawk was mine." She turned the tomahawk around. "See my father carved a flower right here." She said pointing at the bottom of the base and smiling down at the flower.

Belle looked down at the girl. She was wondering what other emotions were hiding that smile. "I wonder how Rumple go that?"

"I don't know and I don't care right now." Lily said

"And the dagger?"

"It's a dagger that Peter manifested for me."

"He what?"

"Long story. But he said, the dagger can protect me from the most powerful of people. I assume Peter is no exception."

Belle nodded. She assumed Lily was close to Pan at one point in time. Lily rummaged through her knapsack and took out some money.

"I don't have much money, but here!" She handed Belle the money. 'For the dagger and tomahawk. The money's useless on Neverland anyways."

"No you keep it. The dagger and tomahawk were already technically yours anyways." She said giving the money back to the young girl. Lily took the money and looked back up.

"How about we go eat lunch together? I pay though." Lily asked Belle. She looked up to Belle like a daughter looks up to their mother.

"Okay." Belle accepted. "Let me lock up shop and we can walk to Granny's. How do that sound sweetie?"

"Perfect." Lily said smiled at Belle. She really was going to miss her. Belle, likewise, was going to miss the girl she met last night. They bonded in the last three hours. They just met, but they have been a help to each other more than any other person they have met after the curse.

As Belle locked up the pawn shop and they started walking to Granny's.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Belle questioned Lily.

"We are meeting at Jefferson's house at 7:30pm and then..."

* * *

_"Well it's nice to meet you, Peter Pan. But, I really must be going now." Tiger Lily told him as she walked around him._

_"I'm afraid I can't let you do that sweetheart." Peter said as he magically appeared in front of her._

_"How-"_

_"Magic, Tiger Lily. That's how."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's magic. Pretty self-explanatory if I do say so myself."_

_"No. What do you mean by 'I can't let you do that?'" _

_"You see there is a pirate just around here. Can't let you get hurt now, can I?"_

_"Oh! Do you mean Captain Jones? We trade with him sometimes. He wouldn't hurt me, he fights fair. We have an alliance against some invaders."_

_"Tiger Lily!" Captain Jones yelled off in the distance._

_"Is that how you knew my name?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Because he has been yelling it, is that how you knew my name?"_

_"Tiger Lily?!" Captain Jones kept yelling, this time it sounded closer to the young girl and seemly young boy. Tiger Lily turned around to see if Killian Jones was close by._

_"No." Peter bluntly said. _

_"Then how?" She asked as she turned around. Peter vanished. She turned in a circle. There was no sign of him. It was as if he vanished out of thin air._

_"Peter?" She questioned the air. "Peter?" _

_"Tiger Lily?!" Captain Jones sounded even closer now. Not wanting to be found, Tiger Lily ran in a different direction to where she heard his voice. Killian Jones voice grew quieter as she heard the sounds of beating drums start. She froze. She slowly backed up in another direction and ran towards Bae's cave. _

_"Need a place to stay princess?" She heard Peter's voice behind her. She whipped around to see the mischievous boy in front of her. _

_"No. Where did you go before?" She promised Bae that she would never tell anybody where he stays, not even her own father._

_"Around. You sure? You look a little lost." Peter said as he walked towards her._

_"I'm fine." She straightened herself out._

_"No you're not. You know I can take you back to your tribe, princess, if it's no big deal." She could have easily said no, but because of her stubbornness, which Lenno always says she got from her mother, she said,_

_"Fine." She walked ahead of Peter towards the tribe's camp._

_Peter smirked as he followed the young girl back to the tribal land. She all of a sudden stopped and stiffened. _

_"Why did you st-" Peter started to ask, but Tiger Lily shushed him. She put a finger to her lips and pointed towards around the tree. Peter was so infuriated at her behavior. No one treats him like that, especially the princess of the tribe. _

_"WHA-" This time Tiger Lily slapped her hand over his mouth and looked at the boy wide-eyed. _

_"Are you trying to kill us?!" She whispered to him threatening. Peter looked at her with new found respect that she had the audacity to yell at the most powerful being in Neverland. Again, he likes a girl with fire. Peter smirked and shook his head no. She took her hand off and backed away from him. __She leaned against the tree and peeked around the corner. She quickly hid when just before the creature saw her._

_"Lion. It is just around the corner, Peter."_

_"I'll kill it. It's not hard."_

_"No. We are not killing the poor creature."_

_"What do you mean?" Peter asked. Tiger Lily looked up at the trees above and she got an idea. _

_"We are going to climb the tree and jump from tree to tree." She looked excited, ready for the adventure. _

_"Why not kill it?"_

_"Everything has some good in them. I feeling guilty for killing it without a reason."_

_"How about your life? That's a good enough reason, don't you think?"_

_"Yeah, but we don't have to kill it when we have alternative methods." She said as she started to climb a tree. "What are you scared, Peter?"_

* * *

Mother Superior, Jefferson, Paige, and Belle were watching for Lily at Jefferson's house.

"I knew she was going to use the pixie dust for another reason. I shouldn't have given it to her." Mother Superior said out loud. The other three glared at Mother Superior's accusation.

"Wow! Have some faith and trust, Mother Superior." Lily said as she walked through to the door. "Sorry I'm a tad late. I had to find a sheath for my dagger and tomahawk." She pointed to the dagger in the sheath hanging on her waist and the tomahawk, which was in her worn-out hide knapsack.

"You have everything sweetie?" Belle asked. Lily nodded.

"Don't you want another bag... That one looks so not trusty." Mother Superior asked concerned. Lily shook her head.

"This bag has been with me ever since I was old enough in Neverland. It can handle plenty."

"Can you teach me how to use them when you come back?" Paige asked.

"Of course, I promise." Lily said as she smiled down at Paige

"So what's the plan?" Mother Superior asked.

"All of us except Paige will hide. Paige will call upon Peter's shadow. Jefferson will attack the shadow while Belle and you will pull her out of the way. I will hold onto to the shadow until I reach Neverland." Lily explained.

"What's the plan afterwards?"

"I don't know. I'm going to improvise."

"You told me you had a plan!" Jefferson said protectively.

"I said for Paige. Not me. I have to not be so predicable, Pan is always ten steps ahead. How can he be if I don't have any steps to take?"

"She has a point." Belle said, "Be careful sweetheart."

"I will. Peter won't hurt me."

"I don't know about that. He is still bitter. He might hurt you, he just won't kill you." Jefferson said.

"I don't care. I'll survive. Plus, as long as I get everyone back safe and sound, I have done my job." Lily said

"But you have to come back." Paige pleaded as she hugged Lily.

"I'll try sweetie." Lily said as she bent down to her level. She kissed her forehead.

The grandfather clock chimed. Jefferson stepped forwards and hugged Lily.

"Stay safe." Jefferson whispered into Lily's ear. He didn't want to cry for Paige, but it felt like his daughter was leaving.

"I will." She said as she held back tears. They let go as she nodded at him. Belle hugged Lily.

"Be careful sweetheart. Find Rumple, he'll help you. Can you give him this letter?" She tucked the letter firmly Lily's knapsack. Lily nodded.

"If I see him, I will give it to him."

"Here's a letter for you. When you feel lonely or need a companion, read it." Belle smiled down at her.

"I will." She tucked the letter into her backpack.

"I'll miss you sweetie." Belle said as she started to tear up. She kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you too." Lily said as she wiped the tears away from her faces with the back of her hand. Lily turned to Mother Superior. Mother Superior saw the two full vials around her neck. Lily put them back inside her shirt. The two hugged.

"Be safe child. Whatever you do, just come back safe and sound. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's get this plan started." Everyone hid and Paige was straight in front of the window, staring at the night sky, waiting for her cue. Jefferson was on one side of the window hidden in the shadows holding a sword ready for attack. Mother Superior was hiding behind a table right beside Paige and Belle was on the other side of Paige, hiding behind a sofa. Lily was hidden within the darkness of the other side of the window, opposite Jefferson.

"Everyone ready?" Jefferson said, everyone nodded. "Paige, say what I told you to say. Say it now." Paige nodded at her father. Jefferson gripped his sword tighter. He made eye contact with Lily, who only blinked and nodded once at him calmly as a sign of understanding. Everyone swallowed except Paige in anticipation and nerves.

"I believe." Paige said, loud and clear. For a few seconds, nothing happened, like Lily knew so she motioned everyone to stay in position.

"Paige move back." Lily said in a barely audible whisper. Paige complied. All of a sudden, the window opened by itself and a gush of wind entered the household.

The two women pulled Paige behind them as Jefferson scared the shadow by wielding the sword and hitting the shadows arm. The shadow started to quickly move towards the window and jump out, but halted in it's tracks when it heard Lily yell

"PETER!" The shadow looked at her briefly and held his hand out. Peter wanted her back on the island, she knew that already, but was not entirely sure. She took the shadow's hand and in a flash they were flying towards Neverland. The second star to the right and straight on 'til morning. She laughed through her nose. She's going back to the place, she thought she would leave behind forever. Oh, the irony! She couldn't help, but think of the first time she went flying with the Peter Pan, every child's in this realm's dream.

* * *

_Peter shrugged at her accusation of his supposed fear and just used magic to just go to the branch Tiger Lily was sitting at._

_"You're no fun." Tiger Lily complained to Peter. They looked down. They were pretty high up. The lion decided to prowl near just where they were. _

_"Let's go!" Tiger Lily told Peter as she started to balance on the branch and walk across to the edge. Peter watched the girl carefully. She intrigued him. She made him curious. Peter flashed to the next tree, keeping an eye on the girl. She jumped to the next tree and just barely caught the branch. She lifted herself up on to the branch. She inched towards Peter and punched him the arm. _

_"What?" Peter said, finding her antics amusing._

_"You can at least pretend you are climbing and jumping."_

_"Or we can fly?"_

_"Excuse me?" She asked, looking down to see the lion was watching their movements from the ground. She held onto to Peter's arm so she didn't fall into the lion's trap._

_"Flying? You know the thing birds do?"_

_"We don't have wings like birds, silly."_

_"We don't need wings, just this." He held up a vial of pixie dust._

_"What's that?" Her curiosity got the better of her._

_"Pixie dust. All you have to have is some faith and trust. Just believe, princess." She nodded. She thought about it. It wouldn't hurt the lion and she can go on another adventure. It did sound fun._

_"Let's use it. Let's fly." She said excitedly. There was a glistening in her eyes of hope, of excitement, of happiness, of freedom, of adventure. She always watched the birds fly over her head all around her. Sometimes she caught herself imagining about how it felt to fly. How the breeze would feel like against her face. How exciting it would be. How unbelievably thrilling and adventurous it would be. How total freedom felt like._

_And so they did fly all around Neverland that day. From mermaid's lagoon to just above Bae's hidden cave settlement, they flew until the sunset and the moon rose in the night sky and glistening in the water, much like Tiger Lily's eyes glistened with emotions when she is happy. Like in this moment. She felt flying was all that stuff she thought and more..._

* * *

******I don't own anything that is in Once Upon A Time, I only own the ideas which come out of my head, brain, heart, and soul.**

**SO... I can guess you all know why Peter wants her back on the island, BUT I assure you there is more than "because he loves her."  
Trust me with that! ****Faith, trust, and bit of pixie dust will do the trick! ;)**

**Leave a review and leave questions if you have any! I try to reply to all reviews via PM, but I make forget to reply (which is totally my bad) or if you are on guest, I just don't reply because I can't PM you! Sorry! :(**

**Thanks for reading and totally appreciate it, lovelies! DFTBA! x**


	5. Chapter 5

_Pan and Tiger Lily finally landed on the ground right near the tribe's camp. She let go of his hand._

_"I got to go back. I had a wonderful time!" She said all amazed and excited of all the wonders she saw. She started walking away from the tribe's camp to Bae's cave._

_"Tiger Lily, the tribe's camp is that way." Peter pointed out to the opposite direction._

_"I knew that! I was just testing you!" She lied as she turned back around to Peter. She wanted to get back to Bae's cave, but that did not look like that is happening at any point in the near future._

_"Then, I guess I'll go with you if it's no problem."_

_"Sure!" She said scared that he will see passed her lie. "You must be __**really **__busy. Why don't I just walk back by myself?"_

_"Tiger Lily, it's dangerous for someone to be in the jungle alone. Didn't anybody tell you that?"_

_"Yeah, that person is waiting for me."_

_"Okay, let's hurry along then." Peter said pushing in the right direction._

_Peter guided her back to her tribe. Tiger Lily lagging behind a bit, scared of her father's punishment. As they neared the tribe, Peter put his hood up and made Tiger Lily walk in front of him._

* * *

_The Chief sat down by the fire with his head resting between his hands. Captain Jones just informed him of his unsuccessful search party. Mojag put his hand on the Chief's shoulder._

_"Everything will be fine. She'll come around."_

_"No she won't."_

_"How do you know-"_

_"She is exactly like her mother... Mojag, do you know why our tribe is here in Neverland?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Because Pocahontas and I travelled here to be together, so she didn't have to suffer the same fate I'm making my daughter suffer with today."_

_"But Big Chief, your decision was so wise! No woman should run a tribe, it's unearthly!"_

_"ENOUGH." Mojag stepped back fearful of Lenno's rage. "No one speaks of my daughter in that way. She is to be handled with care and should have the utmost respect she deserves! I don't see you getting supplies to protect the tribe from invaders. She is right. You can't be chief."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. Pocahontas was as much as the chief of this tribe as me. Tiger Lily and her husband should be run this tribe together too. If this does not happen, this tribe will leave this land, leaving you to suffer here alone, and rule yourself alone in misery."_

_Mojag solemnly walked away from the Chief and into his tent. As much as Mojag despises the Chief, his longing for power makes him act as though as he agrees with Lenno. He acts like he has respect towards Lenno. He acts like he adores Lenno. But, the only person Mojag adores is himself, which is why Mojag quickly picked up his mirror and looked at himself. He was reassuring himself in some way. _

_The Chief looked up from the fire when he heard rustling in the bushes by the edge of the jungle. He slowly picked up his weapon and aimed it towards the bush._

_ Tiger Lily's head popped out of the bush. He sighed of relief as he ran to engulf his daughter into a hug. He kissed her head and her cheeks and held her close, not letting go as if he was afraid she would vanish if he let go. _

_The chief looked up as he heard more rustling in the bush. He pushed his daughter behind her as he picked up the weapon again. _

_"Daddy, don't hurt him. He's my friend. He brought me back here."_

_Lenno put his weapon down and looked back at the hooded figure standing in front of him. _

_"Go to the tent Tiger Lily. Go now." He told her. She obeyed her father hearing the urgency in his voice. _

_"I don't know what you are trying to do, but do not lay hand on my daughter. Do you understand me? She may have threatened her life before, but I have got it figured out." _

_"Oh you have BIG Chief?" Peter said mocking Lenno._

_"Yes I have. Now don't bother us. Okay?"_

_"But we quite enjoyed each other's company today." Peter said, enjoying torturing the man and enjoying the reaction he is getting out of Lenno. "She's rather on the pretty side too. Just like her mother."_

_"Leave. **Now**."_

_"Just remember old man. Tiger Lily can always come back to me. All. By. Herself." Peter said before he walked back into the jungle. All thoughts of Tiger Lily not marrying Mojag went out the window. He will protect his daughter even if he has to die for it._

_The Chief walked into the tent to explain to Tiger Lily that he did not change his mind. While he was busy, Mojag peeked out of his tent and snuck out to the edge of the jungle. _

_"Hello?" Mojag called out into the jungle. "Pan?" He looked into the distance._

_"Yes?" Peter appeared behind Mojag, who was startled at Peter's sudden appearance._

_"Thank you. I will now finally become chief without that annoying girl ruling besides me."_

_"Don't be deceived by the girl. She is more clever than you think."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"I decided to add her to my band of Lost Boys."_

_"But she is a girl."_

_"We will have our first Lost Girl then and you will most certainly get off of my back."_

_"And she will definitely be off of my back. This is brilliant! But what about her father?"_

_"Let me handle that." Pan said as the two boys watched Tiger Lily run back into the jungle. Peter knowing she was going back to Bae's cave._

* * *

Lily let go of the shadow's hand and fell towards the ground. She landed on her knees with her hands on the ground. She felt the land's energy flow through her. She stood up straight.

"Well... Look what we have here Slightly." Lily heard behind her. She knew that voice so well.

"A new recruitment. We should play war with him shouldn't we?" Slightly replied. The hood of her hoodie must have placed itself on top of her head when she fell.

"Hi there Felix, Slightly." She said as she turned around.

"Tiger Lily, lovely to see you." Felix said, Slightly gasped.

"Like-wise."

"I thought you said you will _never_ come back?" Felix stae

"Never mind that. You know Pan would love to see you." Felix said. She glared at the two. "All we want to do is talk to you, Tiger Lily."

"Put down your weapons and I'll talk." They shook their heads no. "I was afraid I would have to do this." She imagined a bow and with two arrows. She launched two arrows at Slightly making him attached to a tree.

"Why don't you hurt me, Tiger Lily?" Felix egged her on.

"The name's Lily now. Just don't bother me and you won't get hurt, got it?"

"Oh, but _Tiger Lily_ he always gets what he wants." She shook her head at Felix.

"Tell _him_, I'm here to get what rightly belongs to me."

"Sure thing sweetheart." Felix said. Lily then knocked him and Slightly out with a rock. She ran towards Bae's cave.

She searched through the cave, trying to find the weapons she hid. She smiled looking at the drawings they made on the walls. She quickly took some of the weapons and utensils and stuffed them into her knapsack. Little did she know, her wooden keychain fell on the floor right outside of the cave.

* * *

Killian Jones, Emma, Charming, Snow, Regina, and Tinkerbell are plotting to enter Pan's camp. They just started arguing about the exit plan. Tinkerbell left to go back to her treehouse.

"There are only two people I know who escaped Neverland." Jones said, thinking thoughtfully.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Baelfire and Tiger Lily."

"Baelfire and who?" Regina asked.

"Tiger Lily, the Indian princess of a tribe that is on Neverland- Well... That's according to the Disney movie." Emma replied.

"Yes, the Piccanniny tribe. I believe the tribe left Neverland. I don't know when and how though, most probably they made a deal with Pan. I do know Tiger Lily escaped somehow before without Pan's permission, I just don't know where to, but most certainly not wherever the tribe went."

"So the only people who know a way off this island is either dead or missing." Emma said, pessimistically.

"Actually, there is a way." Killian took them to Bae's cave and they looked around the cave.

* * *

Neal arrived in Neverland and was captured by Felix, who was now escorting him to Pan.

"I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know how to tie an overhand knot." Neal said, just as he took off the rope and he was about to punch Felix. A person jumped out of a tree, kicking Felix in the head and he fell unconscious, again. She jokingly kissed Felix's head. The person looked up and smiled.

"Hey Neal." She smiled.

"Tiger Lily?"

"In the flesh. Now let's go before he wakes up!" The two ran away from the dangerous boy. They stopped as Neal felt tried.

"How did you know my name is Neal?" He asked.

"I lived in Storybrooke. Oh, the name's Lily, now."

"How did I not see you?"

"Oh! You did! We saw each- Well, I saw you at Granny's, I just chose to keep quiet. Neverland isn't a place you want to be reminded of."

"Thanks."

"No problem." They walked silently through the jungle. They heard rustling behind. Lily sensed several lonely presences behind them.

"Neal," she whispered. "run and don't look back. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Just run. _Now._" He was startled by her urgency, but obeyed none the less. They both dashed forward. Lily turned to see if they lost them, but there was a few still following them. She stopped and imagined more arrows for her archery set. She hit everyone of their calves and continued running trying to catch up with Neal. Neal slowed down to let Lily catch up.

"What are ninety? Run faster!"

"Technically, I am way older than ninety."

"Just shut up and run!" More Lost Boys popped up. Lily slowed down to imagine a bunch of vines growing under the boys. Neal kept running away, while the lost boys kept getting tangled up. A lost boy's arrow came close to hitting Lily, but she used her tomahawk to deflect it away from her. She kept running until they couldn't see retreating figure anymore.

Lily continued to run in the general direction of where Neal ran off to. She stopped when she saw Mr. Gold had a knife to his son's throat.

"...Papa." Neal said. Rumplestiltskin backed off. Lily walked out of the shadows. She saw two boys on the ground.

"Sorry to ruin the reunion... But are they?" Lily asked.

"Dead? No, they are just sleeping Lily." Rumplestiltskin answered.

"Wait you know each other?" Neal asked.

"I was in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, how could I not?"

"True..." Neal agreed. "So..." And now Neal was off to take them to the beach.

"Do you remember how to get the squid ink?"

"Vaguely." Lily replied.

"Yes." Gold told his son.

"Work together, while I explain the plan." Neal demanded, the two nodded in agreement with Neal.

* * *

While they were walking to Pan's campsite, Lily stopped the father and son.

"Wait." Lily said, "I don't want him to see me."

Neal and Gold exchanged looks.

"Why dearie?" Gold ask. "He loves you, he won't hurt you."

"No. He won't kill me. He can hurt me. Aren't the people closest to us, the people we hurt the most?" She told them both.

"I understand." Neal said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Lily manifested a cross bow and arrows for Neal. She started to applied the squid ink, but she was stopped by Neal.

"I'll do it. I can't make the same mistake as last time." Neal went a little further away from Rumple and Lily to apply the ink on the arrow.

"Lily," Lily looked at Rumple. "He might take that imagination power you have away. You wouldn't stand a chance against the boys in a battle then."

"I know." She looked down. "That's why I came prepared."

"Unlike most of us." Rumple added. Lily chuckled as Neal came back with everything set.

"Okay. Let's go." Neal commanded as they continued on their journey.

* * *

After Neal and Rumple took Henry, Pan was still left paralyzed from the squid ink. Lily thought it was perfect time to play Pan's favorite type of game, a mind game.

She giggled softly, right into Peter's ear. As soon as he did, his eyes whipped from left to right.

"Tiger Lily?!" He shouted. "I _know_ you are out there! I was informed of it!"

She was behind him to the side so he could not see her. She chuckled into his ear. A ghost of a smile appeared on Pan's face.

"Oh Peter! Always one to love to play games... Let's play hide and seek." She whispered into his ear before vanishing off towards where she told Rumple and Neal she would meet them.

She vaguely heard him say how bad she was at hide and seek. She smirked when she heard that.

* * *

Snow and Charming took Emma out of the cave to talk to her. Emma stormed back into the cave. They were about to follow her back in when Snow saw something familiar on the ground. She picked it up, confused, and then it dawned on her. She ran into the cave with excitement written on her face.

"Guys! Look at what I found!" She held the keychain out for all to see.

"What is it?" Hook asked.

"A keychain." Snow nodded at Regina. "We are _surely _saved now. Let's find the car. Maybe we can _chitty chitty bang bang_ off the island." Regina said sarcastically.

"Haha." Snow White said. "This is a keychain Henry made for Lily on her birthday!"

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Lily, she used to babysit Henry." Regina said. "How did it get here?"

"Poor girl lived by herself, she used to volunteer as a student teacher. Bright, young girl." Snow reminisced.

"Is it that high school girl with insomnia you were telling me about?" Charming asked.

"Yes. Henry and I never could figure out who she was, until I saw this." Snow said, pointing to the hand painted flower Henry made on the keychain.

"Tiger Lily." Hook said. Snow nodded.

"That means one more of us is on the island. And she knows how to get off..." Snow nodded.

"It wasn't insomnia she had." Hook said.

"What?" Snow questioned.

"Pan was haunting her dreams. Trust me on that. If Pan knows she is on the island, he will be out to get her."

"Let her be the distraction." Regina told them. "Less concentration on us."

"We need her to escape this dreadful island!" Emma said.

"It means she's in danger." Charming added.

"Or she was already captured by Pan." Hook put in the air.

* * *

Lily arrived at the sight to see Rumple paralyzed by what she assumed was squid ink.

"What happened?" She asked adjusting her knapsack, "Wait! Let me guess. Peter got into Neal's mind."

"Yes." Rumple looked down sadly.

"Hey!" Lily said softly, "Don't let Pan affected you too. I'll find Neal and bring him back as soon as possible. But before that, I have something for you."

"What?" He asked the girl as she rummaged through her bag.

"Got it!" She took out Belle's letter to Rumple. "I would have given it sooner, but given the circumstances, I didn't." Lily put it in Rumple's pocket.

"Belle gave you a letter for me?"

"Yes. She really loves you, you know?"

"I know..." He said looking down.

"I'm going to find Neal and Henry and bring them back, okay? In the meantime, think of plans and in no time, the ink will wear off. There are ways to save everyone without you or anyone dying. You hear?"

"No. There isn't! I saw the future!"

"Haven't you heard the future isn't definite? Things can make that change. Anything can happen, if you just _believe_!"

"How is there a future when time stops in Neverland?"

"Look... Don't give up hope. Just remember that. Belle would say the same thing." Lily said as she walked away, following Neal's tracks.

She found Neal and Henry surrounded by Lost Boys and in the center, Peter Pan. She backed away into the shadows.

She watched as she saw the boys take Henry away and Neal desperately trying to make Henry hear him.

Felix and a couple other boys tried to drag him to some place else.

"Wait before you take Baelfire-" Peter began telling Felix and the boys.

"Neal."

"Whatever. I want to ask you one question and I better get an answer." Neal looked at Peter indifferently.

"Okay, very well then." Peter said. "Where is Tiger Lily?"

"You mean Lily?"

"Who?"

"She goes by Lily now. Just giving up a heads up, so she doesn't end up neutering you."

"No. She will _always_ be Tiger Lily."

"Whatever, your balls."

"Where is Tiger Lily, Lillian, Lily, or whatever she is called?"

"Sorry don't know!"

"Come again?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Why you little-" Peter went to slap Neal when he was stopped by Lily's hand grabbing his wrist.

"Tiger Lily." Peter said, smirking.

"Pan." She said unamused.

"How are you?"

"Stop the chitchat you little son of a-"

"Shhh... There are children here dolly."

"Like they care you twat."

"Still have fire I see."

"Let Neal and Henry go."

"No."

"Fine." She said she got up in his face. "Don't forget about this."

"About what Tiger Lily?" Peter asked, cockily.

"This." She said as she kicked him where the sun don't shine. "The name's Lily now."

She attacked Felix, who was not prepared to be punched in the face. Neal fought back the boys while she fought the ones who were holding Neal. Lily quickly ran to Neal and grabbed his forearm. As she was about to dash to outside the jungle with him, she felt someone grab her upper arm. She looked at the boy. It was Peter Pan. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were black, bottomless pits, as if there was no soul in them. He looked crazed and evil. Not how she remembered Peter to be. He loved her. She used to see the desperation and the love in them. Now it was just filled with pure evils. She could not see any good. She did not want to believe that. But, the more and more she looked at the facts and at him, she started to believe that there was no hope left in Peter at all.

* * *

******I don't own anything that is in Once Upon A Time, I only own the ideas which come out of my head, brain, heart, and soul.**

**OMG THAT EPISODE AND PREVIEW OF THE NEXT EPISODE! oh shizzz... **

**Hope you like and thanks for the reading and the appreciation!**

**Smile lots, sunshines!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lily and Neal were being separated. Currently, Lily was being carried over Felix's shoulder to Pan's camp. Her hands and feet tied to together. She kept glaring at Peter, who was staring back with a smirk on his face.

"You won't get away with this. They always find a way to find each other!" Lily yelled at Pan. Lily thrashed around in Felix's arms. "Put me down. Let me at him!"

"Can you _please _gag her?" Felix asked Peter annoyed at the young girl. Peter shook his head and took Lily from Felix's shoulder and held her in his arm's bridal style. He stopped and let the boys continue walking back to camp.

"Put me down." She said dangerously.

"No." Peter said simply. Lily sighed in frustration before she flipped backwards out of his cradling arms. But, she fell straight to her butt afterwards. Peter smirked and held his hand out, but she got up by herself.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why can't you let us go?"

"Touche."

"Look. Just take me and let them go. Fair deal."

"No. You are not the heart of the truest believer anymore. You've been corrupted." She sighed.

"I fell in love once and he broke my heart. Is that it or was it that one time I let a guy, who obviously wasn't my one _'true love_,_'_ kiss me in the Enchanted Forest?"

"That's where you were?" Peter asked, trying to hide his guilt and jealousy.

"_Maybe._" She said, challenging him. He untied her feet and pulled her by the ropes on the hands.

"C'mon. I don't want you to miss the celebration."

"What celebration?" She asked, just as they arrived to the camp. She saw the bonfire and looked to Pan's hands to find the pipe.

* * *

_Tiger Lily woke up inside Bae's cave. Her head was on Bae's lap, but he did not mind. __He looked at her like a little sister, like family. Likewise, she looked at him like an older brother. _

_"Good morning! Hungry?" Bae asked. Lily nodded her head. _

_"Okay. Let's get going then." They both sat up and walked out of the cave cautiously._

_"Baelfire?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What are we hunting?"_

_"Anything really. If I find something, I try and eat it."_

_"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"_

_"Well... It's how I've been living." Tiger Lily instantly felt guilty for being a little mean._

_"Sorry brother."_

_"Hey look it's okay. You don't have to say sorry about your questions towards me. You can ask me anything, okay?" __Baelfire smiled at her. _

_"Okay." They continued on._

_"I've got an idea." Tiger Lily said, "Let's split up!"_

_"No Tiger Lily! That's dangerous!"_

_"But, you always go by yourself!"_

_"But you haven't! Now, come along now. I think I see something up ahead." He said softly. She huffed and followed Baelfire because she trusted him._

_Baelfire stopped Tiger Lily from getting any closer. He obstructed her view of what he saw. He quickly turned around and crouched down with Tiger Lily._

_"You need to run as fast as you can back to the cave, okay?"_

_"Why? I won't let you die!" She whispered back._

_"I'll be fine! Just go back and I'll be right there with the food! Start the fire, okay?"_

_"Okay." Tiger Lily said before she sprinted towards the cave. _

_Baelfire returned to his normal height and cautious walk towards the figure in front of him._

_"Pan." Baelfire said, "What do you want?"_

_"I see you found a girlfriend."_

_"I found a way off this island without your help."_

_"Sure, but what will you do with the girl?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Surely you can't bring her with you. She's just extra baggage for you."_

_"No. The deal was if I found a way off without you, I'll go with or without your permission."_

_"Which you still don't have, but she wasn't part of the deal."_

_"You won't do anything with her because she's going with me!"_

_"We'll see about that." Peter said before he vanished. Baelfire did a 360 before running forward trying to hunt for two._

* * *

_Tiger Lily was running towards the cave until she stopped when she heard some odd yet delightful music. She walked towards it as if she was in a trance. She walked into a clearing, where she saw Peter sitting on a rock playing a pipe. _

_"That sounds lovely! Can you teach me how to play it?" Tiger Lily asked Peter._

_"Well, hello to you too!"_

_"Sorry... I never heard something so... alluring before."_

_"It's okay Tiger Lily. No harm done."_

_"So can you?"_

_"Can I what?"_

_"Teach me silly!"_

_"Oh! I would-" He was interrupted by a blade of a sword cut into him from the side. Tiger Lily gasped and looked behind Peter to see a figure retreating from the scene. _

_"Wait! Stop!" She yelled at the person, but she knew it was useless. She caught Peter before he fell off from the rock._

_"Peter! Stay awake, okay?" Peter nodded._

_"In my tribe, I was one of the healers. Let me look at it." She lifted up his shirt to see the blade cut into his side to the middle of his belly. _

_"Spiritual or physical healer?" Peter asked trying to stay awake._

_"Both. Good! Keep talking. I need you to stay awake Peter."_

_"Is it bad?" He said wanting to look, but Tiger Lily grabbed his chin and brought it back up._

_"It's better and easier if you don't look." She said keeping eye contact with him. She looked back down. "Shouldn't you be healing now with your magic? Or is that not how it works?"_

_"The tip must have been coated with wolfsbane or something to stop the healing process." He said before groaning in pain from Tiger Lily getting him into a standing position. She was holding part of his weight. _

_"Is there a river or a stream near by?"_

_"There is a small cave that a stream goes through just up over there." He said as he pointed straight ahead of them._

_"Okay. We'll be there soon." _

_"Here. Use my pixie dust to fly us there." He guided her hand to the necklace attached to the vial of pixie dust. She took it off of him._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay. You said so..." She said as she sprinkled the dust on both of them and she believed, for the both of them. They started flying to the cave._

_"How is it that you don't know much about the island?"_

_"I don't go out of the tribe's territory a lot." She landed them outside of the cave. She dragged Peter into the cave and set him up so he was leaning against a boulder. He was breathing heavily.  
_

_"Here take this." She said as she handed him a canteen of water. He took a swig before placing it down. She ripped his shirt so she can clearly see the wound. The wound was still bleeding out. She held the canteen again._

_"I'm going to clean the wound. It might sting, but that only means it's working." Peter nodded at Tiger Lily. She started pouring the water on the wound, cleaning it out. She heard him hiss._

_"Told you." She mumbled. He chuckled, but it turned into a groan of pain. She looked up at him smiling._

_"I'm going to have to stitch you up so you might want to think of something else." She said as she took her sewing kit out of her knapsack._

_"Like what?"_

_"Your family, your friends, your problems other than this..." She suggested as she ripped his shirt even further to open up the space so she didn't accidentally sew the shirt and the wound together. _

_"Or me having to make a new shirt after this..." She chuckled at his witty comment. She started sewing the wound close. After the first stitch, he hissed and grabbed her arm. _

_"Hey, calm down." She said softly to him, "Think of your family."_

_"I don't have family. I'm an orphan."_

_"Okay... Think of something that makes you happy. Happy thoughts."_

_"I can't think of any."_

_"How is that possible Peter?"_

_"Nothing's impossible."_

_"Distract yourself because I really need to sew this up before it gets infected!"_

_"How?"_

_"I don't know think of something!"_

_"Don't you know some spiritual-" He was interrupted by Tiger Lily slapping her hand over his mouth. _

_"Then just suck it up!"_

_"Jeez..." She continued sewing the stitch up. Once again, Peter grimaced and stopped her. She looked at him with a "really Peter?" expression. He smiled back and asked, "Is there anything else to keep my mind off of this?"_

_"Keep talking while I sew." She went back to work._

_"That's not going help..."_

_"You didn't even try it."_

_"I don't have to."_

_"Rant, Peter. Just rant."_

_"No I don't want to."_

_"You sure about that?"_

_"Yes. I'm quite sure!"_

_"You completely sure about that?"_

_"I'm quite sure, thank you very much!"_

_"Well..." She finished her last stitch by making a knot and cutting the sting off. "I'm done. See, I was right." _

_He sighed and looked down. He smiled at her. She ripped a part of her dress and dampened it with the water in her canteen. She started cleaning all the dried blood off from around his stitches, being carefully not getting the stitches wet._

_"I got to go! Don't want anyone worrying about me now or I can't go into the jungle alone anymore!" She chirped. She went to leave, but Peter grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down._

_"You're just going to leave me here?"_

_"It's quite save in here and you can walk in an hour. You're not dying right now silly!" Lily said, although she did not know he was actually dying very slowly right now._

_"But, I need to get back home now."_

_"I do too!" Lily said as she got up to leave again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be heading back now."_

_"I **do** mind, Tiger Lily."_

_"What do you want me to do Peter?"_

_"Here take this." Peter held out some more pixie dust. "Fly me back to my camp. **Please**."_

_She nodded as she took the vial and sprinkled the dust on both of them. Little did she know that Peter wasn't believing for her. She was believing for the both of them._

* * *

Peter was in the center of the circle of Lost Boys. He was making a speech about victory and how they should continue the celebration. Lily saw Henry at the edge of the camp on the other side. He was laying down. Most probably still asleep, but it looked like he was waking up. Lily looked to Pan and all around her. She saw no one paying any attention to her and with that she discreetly rushed to Henry's side. She leaned near Henry's ear. He was still breathing.

"Henry, your grandparents and your parents are here to save you! Even Hook is planning on saving you! Don't tell Pan you know me. Don't tell him I told you." Lily whispered into his ear before she was yanked by braid by Pan.

"What were you doing?" Pan asked.

"Seeing if he was breathing. Don't want a dead kid now do we? Unless you do kill the Lost Boys off once they grow up." She snapped back. She made sure to make a quick glance at Felix.

"Just stay away from him. Okay?" Pan gently said as stepped closer to Lily and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She scoffed and stalked off into the shadows on the other side of the camp. She made sure to harshly bump his shoulder while she went past him.

"You know fire is dangerous." Felix told Pan.

"Only if it is not tamed." He replied. "I plan to douse her flames."

Henry groaned. Peter dismissed Felix to go watch Lily, who was sulking dangerously close to the edge of the camp.

"Ugh! What happened?" Henry asked.

"You fell asleep." Pan answered.

"I did?"

"Don't worry. It was just a little catnap." They both glanced behind Pan at the Lost Boys celebrating and dancing around the fire. "The night is still young."

"Wait. I remember something." Henry chose his words carefully. He wasn't sure about his father, but he was sure about Lily's voice. She wasn't suppose to be there, but he took her warning not to tell Pan about her seriously. "My dad. When I was asleep, I could have swore I heard him calling for me."

"Really?"

"Must have been a dream." Henry knew Lily may have been telling him his parents were looking for him, but he _knows_ his father is dead. He didn't want to chance Lily's other warnings though.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because my dad's dead."

"I'm sorry Henry. It makes sense to dream about the things we lost and the things we hope for." Pan said glancing behind himself at Lily, whose face is barely seen if not for the fire in the middle of the camp, before turning back to Henry, who could not see who Peter was looking at. "Like your father being alive and your mother coming to find you. But eventually, you find new things to dream about. And when you do, it will start to come true."

"How do you know?" Henry asked, piecing together the truth that Pan wants him to believe, the one Henry is now starting to believe.

"Cause that's what I did. Now you're here. Neverland used to be a place where _new_ dreams were born. You can bring that magic back Henry. We can be your family." Pan said smiling at the end. He got up and nodded at Felix. Felix went to the Lily and pushed them behind a tree out of Henry's view, before Henry could see her. Felix gagged her as well. Lily was trashing about against the tree. Felix hushed her by putting a knife at her neck before giving Peter a thumbs up. Peter gestured for Henry to stand up.

"I'll like to play a song. A song for our guest of honor, Henry." Peter started playing the pan pipe. He started playing the song that first Lily into a trance. Lily's eyes widened when she heard the song. Felix darkly chuckled. "You hear it don't you _Tiger Lily_?" She glared at him before kneeing him in the balls. She turned to face the fire, but it was too late. Henry was dancing around the fire. She heard him tell Pan he can hear the music now. Lily took a deep breath before turning around to Felix, who was in pain. She held her hand out to him to help him up. He looked at it and took her hand. Felix didn't _hate_ Tiger Lily. He was quite fond of her actually. She was the opposite yet similar to Pan. He respected her because she would the most honest and wasn't afraid to stand for what is right and what her heart tells her. Felix found Lily refreshing. Lily pulled him up. He let go of her hand and walked back to the fire, sharpening his knife. She sighed and started to follow his lead, but Pan grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to the tree.

"Can't have Henry seeing you now, can we?"

"He doesn't know me. I never actually seen him in person until today." She lied to Pan's face.

"I want to believe you, I truly do. But, I can't take a chance on that." He said stepping towards her. She took a step back.

"A chance on what?"

"If you're lying of course!"

"I'm not! You know me! I can't lie for shit!" He chuckled at her remark.

"True, but I can't take a chance, you've you changed Tiger Lily." Pan said.

"It's Lily now." He grabbed her arm and dragged her along the outskirts of the camp in the shadows. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my room."

"What? To keep me prisoner?"

"Would you much rather a cage like Baelfire?"

"No." She knew she had to protect Henry by staying close to him and that means she had to stay close to Peter, whether she likes it or not.

"Good. Now, I have a few rules for you." He said as he opened the tree's door. He gestured for her to go down the slide first. "Mi Lady."

"How charming." She sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes. She went down the slide and Peter followed.

"One. Stay away from Henry. Two, you may wander, but not too far. Three, don't try and be a hero. Four,-"

"This does not seem like _a few_ rules to me." Peter sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Trust? Peter, that is the last thing you'll get from me."

"Why? Just because I protected you from the truth?"

"No, because you were planning to _kill_ me."

* * *

_Tiger Lily quickly dropped off Pan to his camp and dashed back to the cave, where she got back just in time to prepare a fire before Baelfire came back with a deer for dinner._

_As soon as Tiger Lily ran away, Felix came out of the shadows while the other lost boys came out of their tree houses and went back to their daily lives on the island, consisting of hunting and playing. _

_"That's the one? The one with the heart of the truest believer?"_

_"Yep." Peter told Felix as Peter watched two boys play tag. One was running across the bridge that connects the tree houses while the other chasing after him._

_"But Peter, I don't think she is going to be easy to trick."_

_"Oh I know."_

_"Then what's your plan?"_

_"Make her a lost one. Make her trust me blindly. And when the time is right, kill her."_

_"And the impending war between us and the tribe? She will never condone it."_

_"She doesn't have to know **we **are the ones fighting the tribe. We just need to make her believe someone else is attacking..."_

_"Who?"_

_"Hook." Pan turned and said. Felix nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Felix?" Peter stopped him._

_"Yes?" Felix turned around to face Pan._

_"Next time I ask you to attack me with a sword dipped in wolfsbane, don't cut too deep."_

_"Sorry." Felix said before sulking away to another part of the camp. Peter grinned evilly as he traced the stitches with his finger. He got everyone on the palm of his hand._

* * *

**********I don't own anything that is in Once Upon A Time, I only own the ideas which come out of my head, brain, heart, and soul.**

**********Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I am REALLY sorry for the delay in updates! I am under a lot of stress! I hope you understand lovelies! Thanks for appreciating! **

**********Have a lovely day, dandelions! **


	7. Chapter 7

Lily glared at Peter Pan hard. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under. But, Pan knew she didn't really feel like that. They were made to love each other. They both knew that. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"Sleep." Pan told her.

"No."

"Why? You should. You look like you haven't slept since the last time you were here." She snorted at his comment. He did not know how true it was.

"Where would I sleep?"

"Where you always sleep. With me."

"Things changed Peter. I'm not that lonely lost girl anymore. I am not blind anymore. I know I'm your prisoner."

"I know you changed. You are a strong, independent, young lady. I'm not blind to that either, but you are no prisoner. You're my Tiger Lily."

She shook her head at him. "I'm _not_ Tiger Lily anymore. She's gone. I am _Lily_."

"Well... if Lily wants to survive, she has to obey Peter Pan. He only wants his Tiger Lily back."

"That is not the only thing he wants." He sighed at her antics. "Plus, he can't have her. She's dead."

"Can't you act like her for old times sake?"

She smirked and shook her head.

* * *

_Tiger Lily laughed as Baelfire gave her piggyback ride into the cave. He put her back down when they both were safely inside the cave. Baelfire looked like he wanted to tell Tiger Lily something. She knew he wanted to talk to her. She saw it for the past week. He would look anxious and apprehensive. For the past week, he would be around her more often. He seemed more overprotective._

_"Bae, do you want to say something?" She prodded. Baelfire looked nervous to start this conversation knowing that she might run off. He eventually nodded and gestured for them both to sit down by the cave wall. _

_"Tiger Lily," he started. "When are you going to go back to your tribe?"_

_She knew he was going to ask soon. He was too caring about her. He knew how much having a good family is important._

_"I don't know. I think living in the woods is fun!"_

_"But you can't live in the woods alone, it's much too dangerous!"_

_"But I'm not! I'm living with you silly!"_

_"Tiger Lily, you need to go back to your tribe. To your family. To your papa." He put his hand on top of hers._

_"Why? I am perfectly content here with you. You are part of my family."_

_"No." He removed his hand. "You need to go back."_

_"I'll take you back with me! I don't want to marry Mojag without someone who understands me by my side."_

_"Tiger Lily, I found a way off the island." He blurted out._

_"What?"_

_"I found a way off the island, but I can't take you. I don't want to take you away from your papa." Tiger Lily just smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged her back._

_"Go. You're miserable on this island. I'll go back home." She said before kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder still hugging each other. _

_"But you'll be alone. I can't let that."_

_"I'll be fine. I'll be with my papa and I guess Mojag to some extent."_

_"It's dangerous Tiger Lily. I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I know. Mojag, lions, tigers, bears-"_

_"Oh my!" Bae chuckled, remembering his papa telling him about his adventure to the land of Oz one time._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing." He smiled down at the girl's confused face. "Go to sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow morning." She nodded and snuggled closer to him before they both drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Peter was beginning to get frustrated at Lily. He knew she would resist but not this much. Lily was lying on the floor using her knapsack as a pillow, trying to take a nap.

"I see you still have that old thing." He made small talk.

"_That old thing_ belonged to my mother."

"You know I didn't mean it like that..."

"You're just mad because it's enchanted and you can't open and look through it."

"Tiger Lily-"

"Aren't you suppose to be manipulating Henry right now?" She questioned him.

"No, he will be asleep right now and guarded by my boys. And he is not being manipulated."

"You are _totally _manipulating him, don't lie to me."She scoffed before rolling over and facing away from Peter. He heard her sarcastically laugh afterwards.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You are willing to abandon your boy, your own son, but you're willing to call this boys you kidnapped-"

"They came willingly-"

"Don't interrupt me." She firmly told him, aggravated by him. She was finally letting out her feelings and he going to listen. "You kidnapped them with magic and you call them 'your boys' when they really aren't. They are just merely people to fill the void, the hole that you left in yourself."

He sat back down on the bed and put his head in between his hands.

"We were going to have a family Peter. You could have still been Peter. You didn't have to become Malcolm."

"We do have a family. The lost boys are our children."

"Are you listening to me? Bloody hell, are you listening to yourself?"

"Yes I did." He gets up to stand close to Lily. He held her hand. "We could still-"

"Could of, would of, should of!" She said ripping her hands away from his. "We all know it won't happen! You are just a lonely, self-preserving, lost boy!"

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it to me." She said as she went back to lying down on the floor.

* * *

_Tiger Lily was heading back to her tribe with Baelfire. They had made a decision. Baelfire would leave the island and she would go back to the safety of the tribe. Baelfire grabbed Tiger Lily's arm and turned her around. _

_"What's up?" She asked him._

_Baelfire took something out of his pocket and placed it into her hand. "I want you to have this. As a reminder that I will always be there for you. That you won't ever have to feel alone. You just have to look at this and you'll remember I will always be on your side." She smiled down at the necklace. It was made out of twine and it had a wooden pendant shaped as a spiral. She put it around her neck. _

_"The spiral represents-"_

_"Our endless journeys and adventures together." She interjects. He nods and pulls her into a hug. They both were now crying in each other's arms. They jumped apart when they heard a rustle in the bushes adjacent to them. Both reached for their weapons. Captain Killian Jones came out from out of the bush._

_"Tiger Lily? Baelfire?" He looked at the two as he put his sword back into his sheath. "Do you know you drove the tribe mad when you ran away? Your father has become insane. Mojag is about to take over the tribe because many are pleading your father to be unfit to rule due to his mental state." _

_"Okay I'll be right there. You can even escort me to the tribe yourself, but let me say goodbye to my friend please." The captain nodded and turned around to give them their privacy._

_"I'll miss you Bae. Remember me and stay safe wherever you are going."_

_"I will. Take care, little sister. Whenever you feel sad or lonely, just look at the necklace and remember me, okay?"_

_"Okay. Good-"_

_"Don't say bye. It would mean we will never see each other again." She pulled him into a hug. _

_"Okay. See you soon Baelfire." He hugged her back._

_"See you soon Tiger Lily." They let go of each other and headed their separate ways._

_"Is it true?" Lily asked the captain on the way back to the tribe.  
_

_"About your father? Yes. That is why I am in such urgency to find you."_

_"Because with Mojag in charge, my tribe would not trade with you."_

_"Exactly. This is why you would be a wonderful leader for your tribe."_

_"Huh?" _

_"Because you are not power hungry nor are you brutal and savagely. You are level-minded. You have good form unlike some leaders who would wipe innocent people in order to win more." She could tell he wasn't only talking about her. _

_"My father says my mother was a wonderful leader. She was clever and cunning yet so caring and beautiful. Her kindness and empathy helped keep peace."_

_"Yes she was a beautiful lass, much like yourself. You two are alike in many ways."_

_"Until she ran away with your shipmate..."_

_"Yes Mr. Smith was something. Stole the bean I was going to use to get back home."_

_"My father willingly let her go, you know? He loves her that much. He risked his own happiness for hers."_

_"I thought he killed her?"_

_"No. He let her go. It is just easier for him to say than letting her go."_

_"Why?"_

_"It would give him hope that she would come back. He doesn't want the expectation."_

_"I won't mention it in front of him."_

_"It goes without say Captain. I thought you were smarter than that." She smiled at her joke._

_"Haha. Very funny." He smiled down at the young girl, who he viewed almost like his own._

_"Is Mojag already in charge?"_

_"Last time he was almost, but I was given two sunsets to find you and bring you back to the tribe."_

_"How many sunsets has it been?"_

_"None actually. It was a stroke of luck that you were going back at that time."_

_"More coincidence, but great. Mojag would just be a brutal ruler. I don't want the tribe to suffer. Especially at his horrid jokes."_

_Killian chuckled at the girl. "Let's keep going." He continued walking with her._

_"Wait." She stopped them both. "This isn't the way back to my tribe."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I memorized every inch of this land. I know every way to get into my tribe's land. You are leading me towards water... You're leading me to your ship."_

_"You are a clever one indeed." He took his sword out and pointed it towards her._

_"Why are you doing this? We are friends Captain Jones. Why the sudden change?"_

_"Mojag took over. I need leverage over him."  
_

_"You do realize he doesn't really care about me. Without me, he will get his way. He won't trade with you. You cannot survive here without our trade."_

_"Yes, but your father still has some power and he would do anything to ensure your safety. Now give me your dagger."_

_"With pleasure." She took it out and threw it at the Captain's shoulder. She ran until her legs were burning. She rested and plopped on the ground when she realized he wasn't following her. _

_"Look what we have here." She heard a voice. Her head whipped to see a blonde haired boy next to Peter._

_"Peter!" She said relieved to see a familiar face. "It's good to see you! I need you to take me back to my tribe! Captain Jones just tried to kidnap me and Mojag is about to take over the tribe! I need to stop this!"_

_"Calm down Tiger Lily!" Peter said, taking hold of her upper arms. "Come with us. You need to get away from all that! Your father gave me this note."_

_Peter handed her a piece of paper. She nodded and took his out-stretched hand. He pulled her up and lead her to the camp._

* * *

**********I don't own anything that is in Once Upon A Time, I only own the ideas which come out of my head, brain, heart, and soul.**

**HI! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! Sorry this is uber late! I was ill and yeah... That's all I have! I will post more frequently when I am not coughing up a lung! Any theories of what was on the piece of paper? Thanks for reading and appreciating lovelies! x**


End file.
